


奎顺 产卵器

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: ABO 私设O既有男性性器官也有女性性器官【我真的很爱搞双性我真的是个变态
Kudos: 35





	奎顺 产卵器

金珉奎刚一打开家门就被香香软软的肉体扑了个满怀，“唔……珉奎……”散发着高热的躯体搂着自己的脖子就贴了上来，身高差的原因，怀里的人努力的踮起脚尖，仰着头把自己柔软的唇瓣送到爱人的唇齿之间。“你刚进楼道门我就闻到你的味道了……唔……”

“哥？你的发情期是不是提前了？”金珉奎心下一慌，自己只是出门拍摄了几天，按理说还有一个星期的时间才到发情期，怎么这次会提前这么多？两个人自从结合以后还没有分开过超过一个月的时间，权顺荣的发情期一直都很稳定，金珉奎也把他照顾的很好，从来没有让他用过抑制剂，这样的突发情况的确让他有些手忙脚乱了。

虽然一直都知道自己的哥哥平时就是体温偏高的类型，冬天暖气还没来的时候两个人哆哆嗦嗦的裹着两床被子搂在一个被窝里，哥哥的脚丫却还是比自己的要暖和很多。故意用冰凉的脚从脚腕一路抚摸上去，权顺荣就会一边扑腾着腿踢他让他起来，一边又言不由衷的用细嫩的大腿根夹住他的脚给他取暖。等到脚暖和了他也不舍得把脚抽出来，轻轻踩着腿根前前后后的拱几下权顺荣就发出难耐的喘息，像是求食的小动物一样埋到金珉奎怀里任他上下其手。

但是现在的权顺荣和平时很不一样，如果不是被自己的胳膊架住腰搂着，腿都要软着往下滑，身上出的汗已经浸湿了棉质的睡衣，白嫩的脸也泛着不正常的潮红。甜腻的气息一股股的蹿进自己的鼻腔，熟悉的被自己标记过的omega的味道迅速的蔓延到四肢百骸，让身体里的激素加速分泌，自然而然的释放出自己的味道去安抚。但没有想到权顺荣没有平静下来，反而变本加厉的用手臂环着自己的臂膀贴上来，抬起胯在自己已经被信息素诱惑而有些抬头的下半身一个劲儿的磨蹭，“珉奎、珉奎……想要珉奎……”说着眼泪都要从眼眶里流出来，短短的睫毛已经被彻底打湿了，楚楚可怜的样子看的金珉奎又心疼又想从头到尾好好的品尝下哥哥的味道。

双手刚托上哥哥肉感十足的小屁股，细长的两条腿就缠着自己攀上来，但是发情期的火烧的太旺，全身上下都已经绵软无力到极限，连盘在金珉奎腰上都挂不住，“呜呜，要、要珉奎抱抱……要亲亲……”权顺荣恨不得金珉奎把自己揉到他的身体里，每一处皮肤都渴求着金珉奎的碰触，他埋在弟弟的颈卧深深呼吸着自己ALPHA的味道，感觉身体里的血液都要沸腾起来，粘稠的液体从两个穴口往外涌。他用牙齿紧紧的咬住因为抱着自己而绷紧的肌肉，听见金珉奎疼的嘶了一声又哭着抱歉的去舔那小小的牙印。

“老婆我们去沙发上好不好？”一边哄着一边胡乱踢下鞋子往家里面走，但是怀里的小人却拼命的挣扎起来，胯下早就鼓起的一大包隔着自己的西装裤扭来扭去的，隔靴搔痒的快感逼的金珉奎快要发疯。“要回…回卧室……去楼上嘛，”权顺荣叼着金珉奎的耳朵软软的撒娇，用舌头舔着耳蜗里的绒毛，酥麻感刺激着金珉奎的脑干让他感觉下半身更硬了，“有，有给老公准备礼、礼物呢……”

只好任劳任怨的搂紧的怀里的树袋熊往楼上的卧室走去，每踏上一截台阶权顺荣都会因为身体的颠簸发出一声比一声软绵的娇吟，腿好像也恢复了点力量把自己的腰夹的好紧，手隔着衬衣在金珉奎的背肌上着迷的抚摸着，“老婆好乖，老公出差回来还知道要买了礼物送给老公？嗯？”心下的期待已经逐渐冲淡了对于发情期提前的恐慌，有自己在身边还怕权顺荣得不到满足吗？“因为想老公了……心里也想…下面也、也想。”

汲取了金珉奎的味道以后权顺荣的神智也恢复了一些，打开门的时候还捂住了金珉奎的眼睛，还好床就在离门口不远的地方，按照惯性把权顺荣扑倒在散发着玫瑰和香草气息的床铺上。权顺荣的嘴唇迫不及待的贴上来，柔软的鼻尖撞到自己的鼻子也只是呜咽了一声便没去管，张开柔软的唇舌就钻进了金珉奎的口腔，金珉奎也着迷的吸吮着一周未见的爱人的味道，大手覆上颈后的腺体轻缓的抚摸，就感觉到更浓郁的气息蒸腾了起来，黏黏糊糊亲吻一直持续到权顺荣喘不过起来才恋恋不舍的结束。许久没见的两人额头贴着额头鼻尖顶着鼻尖安静了一会儿，交缠的呼吸太近了太热了，金珉奎控制不住自己去看权顺荣的嘴唇，那里还挂着自己的唾液留下的银丝，水润的唇瓣光滑又饱满，翘起来的唇珠也透着粉色。忍不住又吻了上去，权顺荣嘤咛着抱紧的金珉奎的脖子，唇舌交缠在一起汲取着彼此的养分。

他的哥哥喜欢接吻，刚出道的时候去前辈的电台被问到初吻要吻多久的时候，就咯咯笑着说要亲一晚上才可以。后来两个人第一次接吻的时候他想起来这个事儿拿出来逗哥哥，当时还摆着哥哥架子的权顺荣毫不客气的让他放马过来，“呀你小子，我还能怕你不成吗!”最后当然是被金珉奎亲的脸蛋红红头脑发晕才算作罢。再后来随着两人感情升温，权顺荣也放下所谓哥哥的负担，变得黏人起来。早安吻和晚安吻是每日必备了，平时没有工作的时候，只要是两个人腻在一起，有事没事就要金珉奎亲亲。尹净汉有一次一不小心目睹了权顺荣捧着金珉奎的脸连声叫着珉奎珉奎然后闭上眼撅起嘴巴等亲亲，金珉奎还就溺爱的亲了好响一声以后语重心长的评价，两个接触饥渴症的人在一起也算是拯救了其他人了，什么锅配什么盖诚不欺我。

金珉奎的大手沿着权顺荣的背脊一路向下摸，睡衣的扣子不知道什么时候已经被解开了大半露出光洁的后背，指肚和干燥的皮肤接触摩擦让权顺荣舒服的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。在腰窝上流连了好久，权顺荣痒的发抖，挺着身子把自己往金珉奎怀里送，正好方便了身上的人三下五除二把睡裤扯下来，肉感十足的臀瓣一直是金珉奎的最爱，两只手像揉面团一样将一只手就可以纳下的小屁股揉了个遍才继续往下摸，内裤已经沾染了湿意，食指毫不费力的就隔着薄薄的布料挤进了湿热的后穴浅浅的抽插着，突然的进入让权顺荣一下子软了腰，一股黏液打下来把本来就有水渍的内裤完全打湿了。另一只手拨开窄小的裆部，雌穴也湿淋淋的冒着水儿，两根手指旋转着进入湿濡的入口，层层叠叠的媚肉和柔软的内壁就急不可耐的裹紧了，抽动着夹紧了把手指往更深的地方吸进去。前后的指尖摸索着每一片都被他狠狠侵占过的软肉，试图寻找着让权顺荣快乐的那一点，终于在雌穴里的手指插到底的时候听到了权顺荣绵软的呻吟。

“是这里吗？”金珉奎低头一下一下啄掉权顺荣额头渗出的汗水，手指向上勾着轻轻搔刮着敏感的内壁，“后面也想要…再深一点……”权顺荣无处安放的手揉捏着微微隆起的胸乳，颤抖着嗓子指引着金珉奎前往正确的方向，后穴的手指也插到了根部，金珉奎想抽出来换上更长的中指却被突然收紧的穴口夹的不能动弹，“不要走……珉奎……呜”权顺荣小声啜泣起来，“老公不要抽出去呜……再、再进来一根也可以的……”还好中指早就被前后两个小嘴溢出的各种液体打湿，进去的时候后穴的褶皱都被撑开，两只手四根手指都被权顺荣吃到了底，拇指还覆在胀大的阴蒂上前后左右的揉弄，手指有节奏的在G点和前列腺上抠弄揉捏，密集的快感像点击一样从下半身蔓延开来，权顺荣瑟缩着夹紧了双腿把金珉奎的两双手紧紧的夹在腿间，“嗯！哈啊！！珉奎！！”随着手指速度的加快大腿根控制不止的开始抽搐，带着鼻音的娇喘控制不住的从喉咙里冒出来断断续续的喊着金珉奎的名字，“老公，呜……老公，要射、要射了！！”没有被抚慰的阴茎直挺挺的立在小腹上，白浊的液体喷射出来的时候金珉奎感觉自己的手指也被两股滚烫的液体浇了个透彻。

“老婆怎么这么快就被手指玩射了，”飞溅的精液射到胸口被金珉奎混着潮吹的液体抹到了被自己揪着玩弄的红肿的乳房上，在灯光下泛着淫乱的水光。“老公不在家有没有偷偷自己玩过？”湿润的指肚玩弄着红润的乳头，权顺荣还在高潮的余韵里一颤一颤的，声音也小小声的可爱的很，“没有……”眼角红红的看上去一副好欺负的样子，“老公不在……就，射不出来嘛……顺荣，顺荣还给老公买了礼物，想等老公回来和顺荣一起玩。”

金珉奎这才发现床头柜上还放着一些没见过的东西，他拿过说明书研究了一会儿，“产卵器？老婆想给我产卵吗？”权顺荣软绵绵的从身后扑过来，肉乎乎的小手绕到前面来开始解自己的衬衫扣子，“想……”衬衫一点一点被褪下来以后柔软的小舌头就在刚才咬出的牙印上来回的舔的金珉奎心痒，“想要老公的大肉棒……狠狠的射满顺荣的小穴……让顺荣怀孕……给珉奎产卵，给珉奎生孩子好不好？”

诱惑的声线萦绕在自己的耳边，金珉奎感觉自己的性器硬的快要爆炸了，起身站到床边让权顺荣帮自己把裤子也脱下来，权顺荣张嘴想去含他的巨物，却被金珉奎搂着腰按到了枕头上，双腿分开，翘着屁股露出收缩着的涨红穴口。“老公现在只想用老婆下面的小嘴……”揉捏了两把白嫩的臀肉后，扶着灼热的阴茎顶着他的臀缝缓缓摩擦，那里已经被混杂的液体搞的淫乱一片，没两下就蹭的龟头也湿了。熟悉的肉棒就紧贴着可以让他快乐的地方却迟迟不插进去，甚至可以感受到那根东西青筋勃发的蹭过自己的阴唇，权顺荣委屈的晃着屁股扭回头看，被金珉奎凶狠的眼神吓得抖了一下软着嗓子喊他的名字，“珉奎……”

金珉奎这才反应过来自己沉迷于欣赏身下这具美丽的身体的时间太久了，跪趴到权顺荣身上和他接吻，“对不起老婆……”他小口小口的亲着发出啾啾的声音，“让老婆等太久了。”掐着权顺荣细窄的腰将自己塞进那个不知餍足的小口，被充满的感觉让权顺荣发出绵长的呻吟，没在给他更多的适应时间便大开大合的抽插起来，每一下都碾过敏感点捣进身体深处，“好深……啊……珉奎、好满……”权顺荣屁股翘的更高让阴茎进的更深，前后摆动着屁股配合着金珉奎的抽插，内里的软肉紧紧的包裹着坚硬的龟头，毫不留情的顶弄让他难以自持的扬起脖颈不停的喘着粗气。

金珉奎的舌头在他敏感的腰窝舔吻，抓住他的手去摸两个人的结合处，随着抽插被肏弄出的淫水被拍击成白沫堆积在穴口，金珉奎放慢了速度让权顺荣去摸随着他拔出来阴茎而被翻出来的穴肉，“老婆这么想老公吗？连肉穴都舍不得老公抽出来？”荤话权顺荣耳际和脖子红成一片，他埋在被子里点头又摇头，羞耻的咬住嘴唇不愿意发出声音。“老婆原来不想我的吗，珉奎好伤心……”装着委屈把阴茎整根抽出来，身体一下变得空虚让权顺荣难耐的呜咽，他翻身坐在金珉奎大腿上扶着滚烫的东西一点一点坐下去，“老公不要走呜呜……不要离开顺荣，顺荣不能离开老公……”他抽抽噎噎的哭着，金珉奎一下就痛恨起十秒钟前的自己，虽然在性爱中把对方肏弄到哭泣是人类一种变态的本能，但他的哥哥哭起来实在太楚楚可怜了，眼角也红红的鼻头也红红的，小脑袋在自己下巴拱来拱去的，身下的小口也主动地吸吮着他没有动作的阴茎。“老婆对不起……”把小小软软的权顺荣揉进自己怀里，金珉奎闷声闷气的道歉，“因为太喜欢老婆了，所以老婆也不可以离开珉奎……”

“唔，那老婆亲亲，”还好权顺荣虽然爱哭，但是也真的很好哄，这就乖乖的又贴上自己的嘴唇和金珉奎接吻，小屁股也坐到大腿上前后的晃，“老公老公，老公动一下……”金珉奎突发奇想从床边站了起来，吓得权顺荣赶紧用手脚紧紧的缠住他的脖子和腰，但是雌穴里坚硬的肉棒一下成了他全身唯一的支撑点，而这支撑点现在正顶在他的G点上随着金珉奎的动作捣的他全身发麻，“好涨……呜嗯……啊啊！”金珉奎快速的抽插起来，坚硬的耻毛在肿胀的阴蒂上蹂躏着小小的肉粒，“好舒服，好舒服……都进来了……”站立的原因让金珉奎没有办法抽出太多，只是浅浅的抽出一点又狠狠的撞进去，突然加速的顶弄让权顺荣应付不来，他像刚从水里跳出来的鱼一样艰难的呼吸着，感觉一股股的电流流窜在自己的血液里让他爽的发抖，坚持了没多大会儿就抽搐着高潮了。高潮后的持续快感，和金珉奎的顶弄下让生殖腔翕张的打开了一个小口，金珉奎低吼着捣了几下，在权顺荣绵长的呻吟下将自己的精液灌进了那片肥沃的土壤。

权顺荣这次是被干到干性高潮的，雌穴滴滴答答的流水但是身前的阴茎却什么都没射出来，两个人搂着温存了一会儿金珉奎就想起来刚才因为太想和权顺荣做爱而被自己遗忘到一边的产卵器。“老婆，老公的精液吃的爽不爽？”权顺荣乖巧的点头，“那老婆是不是怀孕了，要给珉奎生宝宝了？”“呜……”权顺荣看着金珉奎手里拿着的那个狰狞的假阳具有些害怕，但东西是自己买来的，要给金珉奎生孩子的狠话也是自己放出来的。他买产卵器的时候有看过下面的评价，清一色的都是说特别爽玩的特别尽兴，虽然已经高潮过两回，但是一想金珉奎操持着那个东西插进自己的肉穴，又觉得身下开始流起水来。“想给珉奎生宝宝，珉奎把、把卵放进顺荣身体里好不好？”躺在床上掰开大腿冲着自己说出这句话的权顺荣太诱人了，金珉奎的阴茎只是因为这一句话就再次勃发起来。

他拿过床头的产卵器仔仔细细的涂满润滑剂，它外形看上去和普通的假阴茎看起来就很不一样，头部不是龟头的形状，而是四根粗壮的向内聚合的触手拢出的空洞，柱身上布满了大大小小的凸起，底座上凸起的触手在插到底的时候又可以按摩到敏感的阴蒂。已经被操开的肉穴很好的接纳了产卵器的进入，在把早就制作好的仿真卵推进权顺荣身体里之前，金珉奎突发奇想从抽屉里拿出来一颗清洁好的跳蛋，透过产卵器中空的柱体挤进了被撑开的穴口。“唔……这是什么……”嗡嗡的振动声响起来的时候权顺荣紧张的收缩着穴口，差点将产卵器挤压出穴道。

“不怕不怕……是让老婆可以舒服的东西……”跳蛋开了最低的档位，震感并不是很强烈，权顺荣哼哼唧唧的扭动了一会儿才适应异物感，仿真卵就一颗一颗被推了进来。“老婆数一下可以给老公生几个宝宝好不好？”权顺荣脑袋下面垫了好几个抱枕，腿蜷起来岔开被分开在身体两侧，一低头就可以看到一颗颗淡黄色的卵正通过助推器的挤压滑进他的肉穴。“顺荣要给老公生一个宝宝、唔……第二个宝宝也、也进来了……撑开了，啊嗯，好涨……”圆滚滚的仿生卵比跳蛋还要再大一号，第一颗第二颗的时候还好，第三颗第四颗挤进来的时候，圆润粘腻的球形已经将窄小的穴道撑的满满当当，“第三、四、五……啊……不行了，顶到了……里面……好满好涨……”蠕动的穴肉推动着卵向深处进去，接连的碰撞将身体最深处的跳蛋推向了敏感点，每进来一颗新的仿真卵就更重更激烈的给脆弱不堪的敏感点更多的刺激。

最开始推进去的卵已经因为高热的穴道和后续的挤压破裂开来，融化的明胶顺着穴口泊泊的流出，将后穴重新沾染的湿漉漉一片，新的卵被不断的挤进去，平坦的小腹都被顶弄出不小的弧度，金珉奎握着权顺荣的手去摸小腹的凸起，随着身后的收缩甚至能看到皮肤下卵来回滚动的样子，“老婆，有感受到我们的宝宝在动吗？”权顺荣摸了摸就害羞的侧开脸不敢再看。接连塞了7颗仿真卵进去，窄小的阴道口再也容纳不下更多的异物进入，跳蛋的频率被调大刺激得卵也在身体里胡乱的震颤，将每一片软肉都狠狠的碾过，权顺荣刚才就没有得到释放的阴茎更是因为身下的刺激紧绷着，龟头流出来的淫水划过凸起的青筋隐匿在稀疏的丛林里。“老公……还想要老公进来。”

金珉奎轻手轻脚的权顺荣侧翻过来让他靠在自己怀里，“老婆现在怀孕了，不可以用前面的小嘴了，那老公用后面的小嘴让你舒服好不好？”说着龟头便捅进了紧致的后穴，权顺荣软软的哼了一声没有说话，前面和后面都被充满的快感让他发出一声长长的呻吟，丰腴的臀肉被拍打的发红，后穴的快感隔着薄薄的肉壁传递到蜜穴，还没融化的卵随着顶弄和跳蛋的震动疯狂的搅弄着敏感的软肉，终于在金珉奎的阴茎隔着肉壁顶到前穴的跳蛋时被逼出一声甜腻的呻吟，穴肉应激的抽搐着，被夹的好好的卵随着收缩的内壁被挤到的穴口，“要、要出来了……”卡在穴口不上不下的感觉弄得权顺荣要发疯，金珉奎还在身后不知疲倦的顶弄着前列腺，每顶一下穴口的卵就又向外滑出一些，在逐渐加重的肏弄下终于挤开了穴口滚了出来，连带着穴道深处融化的明胶也像潮吹的淫液一样喷射出来溅的金珉奎囊袋上都是又湿又热的液体。“啊……啊…好舒服……想射了，要、要来了啊啊！”前列腺积累的快感终于将权顺荣推向高潮，射出来的时候穴内的残留的几颗卵也因为抽搐的穴道接二连三的掉了出来，仿佛失禁的错觉将快感攀升的更高，后穴绞紧了濒临勃发的阴茎，金珉奎也终于精关失守，狠狠的挺腰将连后穴也灌满了自己的精液。

事后洗完澡换完床单之后权顺荣餍足的哼着歌躺在床上玩手机，金珉奎在给今天用过的玩具做清洁的时候发现床头柜上有一小管用完的润滑剂样的东西，上面写着冰火两重天，奇怪的名字看得他心里有点疑惑，便举起来问权顺荣，“老婆，刚才你用这个了吗？”权顺荣抬头看了一眼，点了点头，“我怕我太想要你控制不住忘记润滑嘛，就自己先做了准备呢！老公快夸夸我！”小动物一样亮晶晶的眼神靠在自己胸口发射着比皮卡丘还猛烈的电流，金珉奎抽搐着嘴角吻了吻什么都不懂的哥哥的额头，心想，这哪儿是发情期提前，这是给自己用了春药还不知道的笨蛋哥哥呀。


End file.
